Mía
by Kroana
Summary: El amor no existe, es solo una ilusión, en cambio el placer es muy real, podemos hasta comprarlo, soy Edward Cullen y este es mi negocio:"Vendo Placer", pensé que nada me haría cambiar, quizás estaba muy equivocado...


**_Mía (_****_"Evil Edward Contest"_****_)_**

_**Edward POV  
**_

Un día normal en mi vida, o al menos eso pensaba yo; todo apuntaba que iba a ser una buena noche, las chicas estaban listas y provocativas como era su trabajo; los hombres dispuestos como siempre, a pesar de manejar un club nocturno para adultos, era muy selecto, no entraba cualquiera que pudiera pagarlo, solo los afiliados, la discreción era un punto primordial en este lugar y yo por nada del mundo arriesgaría mi negocio, que con el tiempo se ha convertido en mi vida. ¿A quién no le va a gustar trabajar rodeado de mujeres hermosas semidesnudas y siempre dispuestas? Claro dispuestas por el precio justo, en fin, a esto me dedico y no me avergüenzo, a todos nos gusta el sexo, aquí nadie esta obligado y por muy diferente a lo que digan por ahí… las chicas también lo disfrutan, al menos así es en mi club.

Siempre había cada chica linda, cada cara bonita que venia a buscar empleo, es obvio que el dinero mueve el mundo y el dinero fácil más aún; hoy no era la excepción, estaba sentado cerca de la barra con un trago frente a mí cuando la vi entrar, no se parecía a ninguna mujer que fuese visto antes en mi vida y por Dios que había conocido mujeres, inmediatamente sentí como mi miembro reacciono a ella, hacia mucho que una mujer no lograba eso con tanta facilidad, ¿Es una chica nueva? Pensé, Lauren estaba sentada a mi lado llenando algo en los cuadernos y no había levantado la mirada, así que tuve que llamar su atención

**-Lauren** – Casi le grite para que me pudiera escuchar por encima del ruido de la música, alzo la mirada y me miró con clara molestia

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Quién es la chica nueva?** –Pregunte haciendo caso omiso de su acostumbrado mal humor

**-¿Quién?** –Era obvio que no sabia de que hablaba así que le señalé a la muchacha que todavía estaba en la entrada del local, parecía perdida o algo parecido **–No tengo ni idea, pero no es una de mis chicas, la voy a sacar de aquí** –Dijo mientras se estaba levantando, yo la tome por el brazo y le dije

**-Yo voy** – Note un poco de histeria en mi voz que no supe como interpretar, tome mi vaso de whisky le di un trago y camine hacia la muchacha a paso firme

Mientras me acercaba la pude detallar, era de estatura media, cabello castaño, piel blanca casi translucida, ojos marrones chocolates, su rostro era casi simétrico y desprendía una dulzura su mirada que hasta a mi me conmovió; llevaba un pantalón raído con una franela gris arrugada, ahora que me daba cuenta ¿Cómo pude pensar que trabajaba aquí? Estaba demasiado vestida y tenia un aura demasiado inocente, pobre niña me dije, al menos a ella no la dejaría entrar en este mundo, había algo en ella que me incitaba a protegerla, a querer cuidarla, y los años me habían enseñado a seguir siempre a mis instintos.

**-¿Qué buscas niña?** –Le dije con un tono mas rudo del que pretendía hablar. Ella automáticamente se enderezo donde estaba, alzo la cara y se planto con semblante fuerte frente a mí, tal vez no era tan inocente como parecía

**-Busco empleo** –Dijo con tono firme y sin dudar, me hizo reír, siempre tan ingenuas

**-¿Sabes a donde te metiste jovencita?**

**-Quiero dinero** – Fue todo lo que dijo

**-Ya veo, ¿Qué sabes hacer?** –La niña se sonrojo, no pude más que querer protegerla de nuevo **–Ya vete de aquí niña, este no es lugar para ti** –Me saque algo de plata de los bolsillos y se lo entregue

Casi ni los tomo, estaba furiosa eso se notaba, y furiosa se veía mas hermosa, acentuaba mas sus rasgos de mujer, dejando de lado ese aire de niña inocente que la rodeaba. Espere a que se fuera pero seguía allí de pie frente a mí, viéndome con sus ojos chocolates chispeantes a las luces del local que ya estaba por terminar de llenarse de clientes, por lo visto la niña pretendía darme problemas.

**-¿Qué esperas?**

**-No me voy** – Dijo con firmeza, pero la experiencia me hizo notar algo de desesperación en su voz, una vez mas el sentimiento de cuidarla se apodero de mí ¿Qué demonios me estaba haciendo esta chiquilla?

**-¿Qué edad tienes?** –Después de todo esto era lo más importante, no podía traerme problemas al negocio

**-Veintiuno** –Dijo con energía, jamás me lo fuese imaginado, parecía de 17

**-Bien, así que quieres trabajo** –Dije mientras la observaba mas a conciencia, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, no iba a preguntarle de nuevo que podría hacer, esta vez se lo sugeriría yo **– ¿Bailas?** –Tardo un poco en contestar pero finalmente asintió de nuevo con la cabeza** –Bien este es el trato, te doy techo y comida, las propinas son tuyas, no puedes tener clientes particulares y de momento solo vas a bailar, vamos a ver que tan bien te desenvuelves y como te ves sin ropa** –La chica se sonrojaba cada vez mas, su cara parecía casi un tomate **–Lauren te indicara las reglas del lugar, son simples de seguir, ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?**

**-Lo tomo **– Casi grito, debia estar mas desesperada de lo que aparentaba

**-Bien, soy Edward, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Isabella** –Me extendió la mano, su piel era suave, de seguro que no debía pasar trabajo, ¿Cuál sería la historia de esta chica? ¿Qué la habría llevado a un lugar como este? Esos pensamientos estuvieron solo un par de segundos en mi mente, solo eso… Luego pensé que yo sería su primer cliente.

Bebí nuevamente de mi vaso y llame a Lauren, le indique que la chica era nueva y que iba a quedarse especificándole que estaría en los cuartos de baile, que además le consiguiera habitación, un conjunto aceptable y me la trajera para darle el visto bueno, ella no me dijo nada y la chica nueva tampoco. Me fui nuevamente a la mesa donde estaba y me senté a observar como las demás chicas empezaban a atender a los clientes que llegaban al lugar.

Al poco rato se acerco Lauren y con ella venía una mujer, la mujer mas hermosa, de cuerpo escultural, piernas torneadas, su tono de piel contrastaba a la perfección con el baby doll negro con rojo que le había dado Lauren, mostraba exactamente la cantidad de piel necesaria, sencillamente perfecta, ¡Mía! Resonó en mi mente con fuerza y me encargaría de que así fuera, solo para mí, ella iba a ser mi nuevo juguete personal

**-¿Qué tal se mueve?** –Le pregunte a Lauren, quien solo se encogió de hombros, era tan típico de ella, siempre sentía celos de las nuevas, carne fresca, lo que preferían los clientes, aunque ella ya tenía una muy buena cantidad de clientes fijos, debían ser cosas de mujeres supuse. **– ¿Estas lista? **–Le pregunte a la chica, entonces se me ocurrió una forma fácil de tenerla **–Esta es tu audición **–Mentí…

Lauren se dio cuenta y me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos pero no dijo nada, después de todo yo seguía siendo el jefe, esta ultima se fue con su mejor falsa sonrisa pintada en el rostro, de seguro ya habían llegado por ella, yo tome mi trago el que nunca podía faltarme y mi nuevo juguete "la chica nueva", desee recordar su nombre pero no pude y no le di mayor importancia, para lo que la necesitaba no era necesario saber su nombre, la lleve hasta un salón VIP, muy lejos, uno de los mas lujosos del lugar, necesitaba privacidad. La chica tenía la mirada baja parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al darse cuenta de eso alzaba nuevamente la mirada entornando los ojos con fiereza, se veía tan sexy, ya sentía como mi miembro deseaba estar ansiosamente dentro de ella, pronto le dije, pronto.

Entramos al salón y me senté de una vez en los mullidos cojines que habían en el piso, era un cuarto amplio de paredes blancas con luces de colores, al fondo estaba una cama grande con un colchón de agua, en todo el extremo del cuarto estaba una pequeña tarima con varios tubos que iban del suelo al techo, la habitación no tenia puerta, en vez de eso tenia una cortina de color rojo carmesí que se cerraba tan solo soltando las ataduras que la sostenían, esa seria toda la privacidad que tendriamos, para muchos clientes la sensación de ser descubiertos en el acto era muy excitante y la verdad era que, como hombre compartía su opinión, del lado de afuera el personal de seguridad se encargaba de colocar una cuerda en la entrada con un cartel que indicaba que el salón estaba ocupado, esto era solo una indicación para evitar que alguien entrara por error, pero no por ello que no vieran, ya que la cortina podía abrirse igualmente.

La chica parecía estar desorientada, veía a todas partes y a ningún sitio a la vez; en definitiva desorientada, le indique que tenia que bailar para mí, pero parecía no entender las palabras, esto iba a resultar muy complicado pensé, entonces me levante y la tome de la cintura, de esa pequeña cintura que tenia, estaba cerca de ella y absorbía el aroma que desprendía su piel, no pude evitar acercarme mas para inhalar a profundidad, ella se estremeció, y esa fue la chispa que me termino de encender, la pegue mas hacia mí sintiendo como mi miembro ya estaba en erección, rozaba su piel y luchaba por salir, la chica se había quedado muy quieta y yo estaba disfrutando al máximo del placer que tan solo su roce me hacia sentir.

**-Pensé que solo iba a bailar** –De repente exclamo separándose de mi abrazo y subiendo a la pequeña tarima agarrándose con fuerza de uno de los tres tubos

**-Ya te dije que esta iba a ser tu audición** –Expresé y nuevamente ella adopto esa mirada de suficiencia, sin decir nada más empezó a bailar, la música ya abundaba en el ambiente y ella con facilidad le tomo el ritmo.

Comenzó a menearse en el tubo como toda una experta o quizás con la suerte de una principiante, fuera cual fuera el motivo ella lo estaba haciendo muy bien, subía y bajaba con destreza, abría sus piernas al bajar, me miraba con deseo; lentamente me desabroche el pantalón para masajearme frente a tal espectáculo, esta chica me iba a dar mucho dinero; ella seguía haciendo su trabajo, llego a montarse en el tubo agarrada solo con las piernas quedando boca abajo en el y su cabello cayo a lo largo, era una preciosidad de mujer

**-Acércate **–Le dije, se quedo paralizada por dos segundos tratando de procesar la información y luego a paso lento avanzo hacia mí, bajo el escalón de la tarima y se puso de rodillas en el suelo con ayuda de sus manos y gateo hasta mí, sus senos se veían perfectos desde esta posición y su trasero contoneándose se veía mas que bien.

Llego a mí y se quedo de pie, la tome por las caderas y la acerque por completo a mi rostro, su vientre era suave y calido, exhale mi aliento sobre ella y obtuve la respuesta que buscaba, su piel se erizo por completo, baje mis manos a través de su vientre sobre la poca tela que la cubría y la sentía temblar, baje un poco mas hasta llegar a la abertura de sus piernas en su parte mas intima, que caliente estaba y que bien se sentía tocarla, no me quede allí sino que baje con mis manos por entre sus muslos y los abrí con fuerza, introduje mi rostro en ella, saboreando lo delicado de su piel, sintiendola gemir, jadear, mis manos acariciaban sus caderas, sus gluteos, apretandola con fuerza, finalmente termine de abrir sus piernas con fuerza; obligándola a sentarse.

Así la chica quedo sobre mí, y mi miembro quedo en pleno contacto con su piel endureciendo aún más, mi respiracion ya era irregular, sus senos quedaron a la altura de mis labios y sin pensarlo empecé a besarla con intensidad, saboreando con mi lengua la dulzura de su piel a la vez que mis manos recorrían su espalda desnuda, la chica no ponía resistencia sino que mas bien me sorprendió echando el cuello hacia atrás, colocando sus manos en mis hombros para no caerse. Con deliberada lentitud le quite el sostén con una mano mientras la otra viajaba a su parte mas intima para acariciarla con intención, así subí y baje mi mano, pasee mis dedos y los llegue a introducir solo un poco para asegurarme que estaba tan excitada como yo, aun llevaba las medias pantys del conjunto que le llegaban a los muslos sujetadas con unos tirantes que salían de sus caderas, no me preocupe por este sino mas bien por quitarle el diminuto bikini que me estaba estorbando, la posición en la que estaba me dificultaba realizarlo, así que me levante y la chica automáticamente paso sus piernas por mi cintura para sujetarse.

Di la vuelta y la pose sobre los cojines en el suelo, me deshizo de su abrazo y yo me deshice de su bikini a la vez que me quitaba con rapidez el pantalón, en la mesa que teníamos al lado había un boll con condones así que estire mi mano para tomar uno poniéndomelo en un instante, volví a tocar a la chica para saber si aun estaba dispuesta y la manera en que se retorció no me permitió pensar mas, me introduje con fuerza en ella, escapándoseme un gemido gutural profundo, la chica también gemía con fuerza, yo entraba y salía de ella acompasadamente, sintiendo la calidez de su interior y de su cuerpo palpitar.

Me seguía moviendo y ella se retorcía debajo de mi cuerpo. Cuando sentí que la chica estaba por llegar intensifique mis movimientos, pegándome a ella lo mas posible, entrando con fuerza todo lo que podía hasta que finalmente acabe en su cuerpo, sintiendo el fuerte estremecimiento del suyo debajo del mío, con un par de estocadas salí de ella y me levante para retirarme el condón y lanzarlo a la basura, estaba exhausto, esta complacido, esa chica era como pocas; empapado por completo en sudor me voltee a verla, ella todavía estaba sobre el cojín, tenia algo en la mirada que no supe comprender, le hice ademanes para que se colocara de nuevo su ropa interior.

**-¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?** –Tenia que preguntarlo, no podía seguir pensando en ella como "_la chica_"

**-Isabella **–Susurro, un nombre muy largo pensé

**-A partir de hoy serás Bella, serás mi Bella** –Sentencie esperando ser lo suficientemente claro, ella no iba a estar con nadie mas, ella estaría solo conmigo. Mi Bella…

* * *

Holas ^^

Esta historia es en principio un One Shot para el concurso "Evil Edward Contest"

Si les gusto pueden votar por mi en el perfil de valeriana25 ( .net/u/2250354/valeriana25)

Espero les guste y recibir sus reviews

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


End file.
